When's the next train?
by StarGirl05
Summary: When Dr. Alice Noble falls in love with a charming Dr. Henry Jekyll, she has no clue as to what she is getting herself into. This is her story. This is set in modern times and is a good bit different than the book. Please enjoy and review. Flames will be used to make s'mores
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I wish I did**

**Alice's POV**

Anymore, I really regret my life choices. I'm writing this all down so when I die, I will have proof of my sanity, or what is left of it at this point.

This mess all started when I was introduced to Dr. Henry Jekyll (my coworker at the hospital we work at). He was a man about my age(27 to be exact),handsome, had shoulder length red hair, about 6'7", muscular(but wouldn't hurt a fly), and was extremely intelligent.

I had just moved from Cardiff (and don't even get me started on that place) to London. I had just graduated college to be an ER doctor and many issues caused the big move.

When I walked into what would become my second home, I was living in my car. My intent was to keep that on the down low until I can save up the money to get a place to live. Unfortunately, that crashed and burnt, but I'll get to that in a bit.

My former boss(he died about 1 and a half years later), Mr. Danvers Carew, walked me to the ER section (At the time, I thought that he thought I would somehow get lost( the sign is in glowing, red letters and only a blind person could miss it)). Near the Nurse's Station, with his back turned writing something down, stood Dr. Jekyll. He turned and Carew spoke.

" Dr. Jekyll, may I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course sir, how may I help you?"

"I would like to introduce to you Dr. Alice Noble. Maybe you could show her the ropes because I am a bit pressed for time."

"Sure, and nice to meet you Dr. Noble. I'm Dr. Henry Jekyll as you have heard."

* * *

After our introduction, he shown me what I was to do and gave me a few patients to serve. About a week later, he asked me if I wanted to get a coffee with him during Lunch and I said sure.

A month after our date(and a couple after our first) he discovered my place of living and insisted I take a spare room in his house(He inherited from someone, I forget who though). I tried to refuse but he pulled out the ultimate weapon. His puppy dog eyes. Needless to say, I moved in.

* * *

About another 8 months into our relationship, he asks me to marry him. I accept. However, about 2 months later, our life took a flip.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

**There is some language in this chapter... So be warned...**

**Alice's POV**

I was out doing a house call when I received a call from Henry. He was nervous as he told me what he had done. I was shocked to say the least

* * *

"Hey Henry"

"Alice "

"What's wrong!"

"I have something to confess..."

* * *

At first, I thought he had cheated on me and was confessing that. I am still not sure if I prefer that to have been that case...

* * *

**Unknown POV**

"I got your book!"

"Give me my damn book back!"

I wonder what Mrs. Jekyll has been writing in her precious book that she refuses to let us even touch.

Before I get far,however, I feel someone tackle me and grab the book. I turn to see a blur of Alice running back to the room and locking the door. Ehh, I'll get in in a bit. Let's go annoy someone else now...

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Oh Lord, why won't he leave me alone. Well anyway, basically, Henry confessed to drinking a formula that essentially was supposed to split his good and evil side in two.

However, that was not what happened. When he drunk the formula, a second personality was created. The new personality called itself Edward Hyde(aka the bane of mine and Henry's (especially) existence). At first the pair was forced to share a body. I can't even imagine what Henry went through.

A week before the wedding, Henry finished a formula to separate them into separate bodies. I tried to convince him to wait until after the wedding but he insisted the madness should end there. He took the formula and it thankfully spared his life. It was the scariest experience of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde**

**AN:Please review(or PM) with questions and things of that sorts. I'll respond on the following chapter(if reviewed) or I will PM you back. For all of the Londoners, I apologize if my mention of things are inaccurate as I am American. I'm going to throw in some angst these next couple chapters so be warned.**

**Alice's POV**

After work the day before my vacation for the wedding (The day was a Tuesday and Wedding was Saturday), I return home to see a horrific sight. My husband(fiancé at the time) was laying on the floor: pale and barely breathing. I drop my bag and rush to him. I check his pulse(at first I thought he was dead) and thankfully discover it to be there.

I lightly nudge his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him but he doesn't make a noise. I cry his name and still nothing. I could tell he attempted to separate him and his counterpart. I deduced it failed though as I don't see him walking around. I decide he shouldn't lay on the floor so I begin to move him to the couch(he was maybe half a meter away).

Once I finally lay him on the couch to where he would be comfortable, I grab a blanket from the closet and drape it over him. I look at the clock as it reads 5:58. Normally, I would have supper ready buy now but I am afraid that if I move, I might lose him.

I talk myself into heating up leftover soup from the day before. I also make 2 cups of tea in case Henry wakes up. I eat my soup and drink my cup of tea. A bit later, I fall asleep in this chair beside Henry. I wake up every little bit with nightmares of what could have happened.

* * *

**Henry's POV**

I groan as I open my eyes. I want to go back to sleep so I don't hurt but my eyes open anyway. I twist my legs and pause at the feeling of a blanket over me. I slowly sit up and take in the sight before me.

My dear Alice sat twisted uncomfortably in a chair asleep. I freak out as I realize she must have found me on the floor unconscious. Oh what she must have thought. I look at her closely when I see tear paths that run down her face.

She stirs and opens her eyes. She looks confused until she looks over at me. Her eyes widen as she gets up and sits at the very edge of the couch.

"Alice, I'm so sorry..."

I am cut of as she grabs my waist and hugs me with all of her might. She sobs into my shoulder as my heart break even more.


End file.
